mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Orderrealm
.]] The '''Orderrealm', also known as the Realm of Order or Seido, is one of the six main realms in the Mortal Kombat universe. About Orderrealm As the polar opposite of Chaosrealm, Seido is a place where law, order and structure prevail above anything else. It appears to be a clear, advanced, highly urbanized and civilized world. In a geographical standpoint, Seido, the realm of Order appears to be nothing more than a highland made up of many narrow, bridge-like roads that rests upon on an unknown agent.Orderrealm Map Incredibly long trees appear to grow from the bottom of the roads, liquid water appears from fountains despite having no means of formation, and small streams of water flow into non-existence. This may explain, though not stated, that Seido may also have lowlands, or it may be be due to the realm's magical properties. As a result of its structure, many buildings rest upon narrow walkways, and the inhabitants are well-adapted, as none show any fear of falling. Seido is divided into various towns decided by color, such as Bluetown, Greentown, Redtown and Goldtown. This does not merely apply to the road itself, but also to houses and huts in the area as well. Seido is also home to gemstones, such as the Green Gems, Gold Nuggets, Fire Opals, and Winterstones. Each gem shares the same color of the town they are located and vary in value and rarity. Because of Seido's strict policies, the realm is often at war. Seido takes its name from the Japanese word seidō ''(制度), meaning a system or organization. Due to a glitch in the game, if one were to try to walk off the edge of the road, in certain spots, they would walk on air and would be able to leave the map. Native Realm Species Thus far, the only known species inhabiting Orderrealm are [[Seidans|'Seidans']]. Seidans are humanoid in form, but like many other species in the realms of Mortal Kombat, possess greater affinities with magic and likely have a longer life expectancy. They are obsessed with structure and organization, which has lead to the fact they seem to care more about abstract things than they do about life and death, which makes them, curiously, a lot like the Chaosrealmers. Despite the egalitarian, clear outlook of their society, Seidans are tense people and many have reservations about their ruling caste, as is demonstrated by Darrius' Seidan Resistance movement. Many inhabitants are also well-adapted to the nature of their realm, as they often appear busy and/or rushing to their destinations. Despite the strict laws, some everyday citizens (excluding the Resistance) still commit serious crimes such as murder, though they never get away with their crimes. Government ''.]]According to the Seidan Guardsmen, freedom is disallowed because '''freedom leads to anarchy, anarchy leads to Chaos, Chaos leads to suffering.' As a result, Seido has innovated strict laws, making the realm safe, but difficult to reside. Though many Seidans feel safe in the realm, some believe the laws are too harsh, as Seido's citizens can face years of imprisonment for breaking a mere curfew, an offense considered minor by citizens of other realms, and even by some Seidan citizens. It is unknown whether or not Seido has a true ruler. In Darrius' ending in Mortal Kombat: Deception, Shujinko mentions that a Seidan senate existed. This implies that Seido is a Republic, though nothing else is known about the Seidan government except for the Seidan Guard. The Seidan Guard is a group of warriors led by Hotaru enforcing the law by any means necessary, with their greatest enemy being the armed Resistance, an amalgamation of revolutionaries who are dissatisfied with the realm's strict policies, led by Darrius. The Resistance, with crude tactics, influences other oppressed Orderrealm inhabitants to join their cause to oppose the Seidan Guard. Despite being a safe realm, Seido is marked by a constant strife between the Seidan Guard and the armed Resistance, therefore resulting in many riots initiated by the Resistance. Both sides are equally ruthless and manipulative in their conflicts. Notable Residents Native *Dairou *Darrius *Hotaru Relationships with other Realms As long as the government can enforce order in a realm, the people of Seido will consider any realm an ally. Most other realms share an uncertain or uneasy relationship with the realm, such as Edenia because of how suppressive the law enforcers of its realm can be towards maintaining order. Seido was initially opposed to Outworld due to Shao Kahn's rule, and the Seidan Guardsmen, more specifically their leader Hotaru, ruled the walled city of Lei Chen to maintain outposts of law and order and to provide protection. After Onaga became ruler of Outworld, this hostility appears to have ceased due to Hotaru's belief in Onaga being able to maintain order in the realms. Seido's biggest threat is received from its polar opposite, the Chaosrealm because of its primitive nature. They are at war with Chaosrealm for wanting to control their water, resulting in Chaosrealmers enacting riots. With other realms however, it fears no real threats, remaining a truly neutral realm. ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) The Orderrealm makes a small cameo in Johnny Cage's ending where he travels to Seido in order to better control destructive energies that emerge from his body. It is also featured in the background of the Challenge Tower. Mortal Kombat 11 The Orderrealm makes another small cameo in Mortal Kombat 11 in The Joker’s ending, where himself, Havik, Mileena, Hsu Hao and others destroy it. References }} Category:Realms